Sleepovers
by lessthanthreeredvines
Summary: Kurt is invited to a sleepover and Blaine would be there only problem is that no one knows they're dating! May add more chapters...


HEY! I know that i should really be updating IDK, but it's taking longer to write because it's one of the most important chapters that i'm up to so i must apologise, and school has started again. Anyway this has been stuck in my head for ages so i decided to write it up! So enjoy and review

Sleepovers

"Hello?"

"Kurt hey! It's Nick and Jeff here, and we wanted to know if you were free on Friday?" Nick asked.

"Yes I'm free…why?"

"Well we wanted to invite you too a Warbler sleepover! It's not a school night so you don't have to worry about getting home, and you were once a Warbler…" he trailed off and mumbled something.

"What was that Nick?"

"AND WE MISS YOU!"

Kurt thought about the proposal for a while. He wanted to go because he hadn't seen Blaine, his boyfriend, for a long while and he missed him. The only problem was that no one actually knew they were dating so they wouldn't be able to act like a proper couple, hugging and snuggling together under their duvets and sleeping bags, but it was an excuse to see him, and he was going to take it.

"Yeah, sure I'll come. To be honest I miss you all to!"

"That's great Kurt! Everyone's really excited to see you. Just get to Dalton by seven and we'll see you then. BYE KURT!" there was a large chorus of bye Kurt in the background and realised they must have been in Warblers practice.

He couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his lips when he thought about a night with the Warblers, as much as he missed McKinley he missed all his old Dalton buddies and wanted to see them again. Maybe while he was there he and Blaine could set up a date sometime during the following week. He was pulled out of his thinking by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get them to agree to letting you come! – B x_

_HE'S LYING KURT WE WANTED YOU TO COME! – NICK_

He actually let out a laugh at that. He didn't know who to believe right now. So instead of focusing on that he headed off to Glee.

That Friday Kurt was driving into the Dalton car park, and saw that Blaine was waiting for him. He started to walk towards Kurt and pulled open the car door once he had turned off the ignition.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a quick kiss.

Kurt blushed, "I missed you too, but we can't keep kissing otherwise the boys will come out looking for us."

"Hmmm…. I guess you're right then. Let's go inside then." he replied picking up Kurt's bag.

They walked inside the huge entrance hall towards the choir room. What welcomed him he didn't expect. The Warblers, were sat watching a horror movie, he thought they would be drinking alcohol and playing strip poker or something. Then Blaine prodded his arm. When Kurt looked over to him, he was starting to put on a Scream mask, and then pointed to Wes, who was currently trembling with fear, as were some of the others.

Blaine slowly walked over towards Wes; it was amazing how quiet he could be seeing as how he was usually climbing on furniture and singing at the top of his voice. Kurt pulled his phone out; he could not miss Wes's reaction to this and pressed record.

Blaine tapped Wes on the shoulder. He turned around slowly, and Blaine said in a deep voice, "Hello Wes". To say Wes's reaction was funny, was an understatement. His scream was so high pitched he was higher than Kurt's voice.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY BLAINE WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist, and Kurt recorded it you need to watch your reaction!"

Kurt then passed his phone over to Wes who pressed the play button. By the time the video finished all the Warblers, including Wes, were in hysterics.

"Right then, now that Kurt is here, let's play a game."

"Oh God, this isn't going to be good is it?"

"HIDE AND SEEK!" Jeff shouted. Kurt gave him a weird look then looked around the room, all the other Warblers were smiling and nodding there heads.

"Wait this is a Warblers party right? I thought you guys would be getting drunk and playing strip poker. Not wanting to play Hide and Seek"

"We have a performance on Sunday we can't get drunk… there's that and David forgot the alcohol…"

"That explains it."

"KURT'S ON!"

"Wait what!"

It was to late, all of them had left the room in an amazing speed. So Kurt started to count to 100.

"…99…100! Ready or not here I come!"

Kurt found them in the most random places.

Nick in a fridge

Jeff under one of the sofa's in one of the senior commons.

Trent under a pile of blazers (what?)

Wes and David in a closet – that made Kurt laugh a lot "It's time for you two to come out"

Thad was hanging from one of the Chandeliers! "How in hells name did you get up there?" "I'm a ninja"

There was only Blaine left out of all the Warblers. Where could he possibly? He looked everywhere.

After about another 15 minutes he was starting to get worried and rang Wes.

"Hey Kurt found Blainers yet?"

"No I've looked everywhere and I can't find him. Can you help me look?"

"Yeah sure call if you find him."

He kept looking for him. After another 20 minutes he was getting really worried. Then he noticed a small alcove almost covered by a bookcase. He knew those Harry Potter slippers anywhere. He walked over silently to surprise Blaine and he felt his heart swell. Blaine was laid propped up against the wall with his Gryffindor hoodie wrapped around him. It was too cute.

"Hey Blaine." he said gently shaking him.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and when he saw Kurt he smiled. "Hey Kurtsie-Wurtsie-Sugar-Pie-Twinkle-Dove. Am I the first one you found? The others are really good at hiding you know?"

"Kurtise-Wurtsie… what? Never mind. No you are the last one I found you win."

"Oh…cool. You know I used to sit here when I first came here. No one knew about it and I could read my HP books in peace… it was cool."

"Scoot over then I'll sit with you" Kurt said. Blaine followed his command and scooted over.

They spent most of the night, curled up in the alcove talking to each other. Until about 11:30 when Blaine's breathing levelled out, and when Kurt looked over, he realised that Blaine was asleep. He kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. Little did he realise that the Warblers had been watching them for the past hour, and now their secret was out. The other thing that they didn't know was that all the Warblers were taking bets, and Jeff had one on when they would get together and how long it would take for them to find out, little did they know it was over 2 months until they found out.

All in all, it was an awesome night!


End file.
